


The Biggest Day

by kronette



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1792021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kronette/pseuds/kronette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes, I know spoilers. I don't care. Besides, this is a soap and the nature of soaps is change. Lloyd wanted to say something about his best mate and then this happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Biggest Day

Lloyd's head rested lightly on his hand as he watched Steve and Michelle – Mr. and Mrs. McDonald – slow dance in the middle of their wedding guests. A smile teased his lips as he watched his best mate attempt to dip his new bride, nearly spilling her onto the floor. Laughter flowed through the crowd as Michelle clung to her new husband, spluttering with laughter even as she tried to scowl at him. 

Lloyd chuckled; nothing changed there, then. 

His laughter sank into a pensive reflection of the beer bottle he held. He and Steve had been mates through some of the worst times in their lives. He took a pull from the bottle, savouring the burst of flavour on his tongue. Since his health scare, Lloyd had seriously cut back on alcohol and fried foods. It had been hell the first few months, but now when he did indulge, he made sure to make it last and truly appreciate what he was tasting. 

It was amazing how that choice to slow down affected the rest of his life. 

Steve's voice broke into his reverie: "Oi, best man! Time to shake a tail feather with me wife." 

Lloyd smiled widely at the impatient, fond look Michelle was sending him. "All right, babe, I'm coming," he said to Steve, sending a ripple of laughter through the guests. He took Michelle's hand and bowed. "And you, too, babe." 

Michelle swatted his arm as they fell into step, Steve and Carla swaying next to them. "Are you ever going to grow up, Lloyd?" she asked with fake exasperation. 

His playful smile turned serious. "I have done, Michelle. In more ways than one." 

Her fond smile returned. "I know you have, love." As she kissed his cheek, scattered catcalls and whistles destroyed their serious moment. With a mischievous eyebrow wag and an answering nod from Michelle, Lloyd swung her around until they were dancing circles around the groom and maid of honor. 

Breathless with laughter, Lloyd returned Michelle to her new husband. As he placed Michelle's hand in Steve's, he covered their intertwined hands with his own. "Don't mess this one up, mate," he said with tears in his eyes. "She's the keeper." 

Steve jerked his chin toward the table Lloyd had vacated earlier. "I'd say the same to you, mate. Get her out here on the floor. I'm not going to be the only one embarrassing myself tonight." 

As Lloyd turned back to his table, he straightened his jacket and blew out a breath. "No you are not, my friend," he said under his breath as he locked gazes with his date. He'd bought his ring the same time as Steve had done, but he'd chosen to wait to pop the question until after Steve's big day. Well, now was close enough. 

The ring was in his left inside jacket pocket, but rather than weighing him down, he felt like he was walking on clouds. It had been three long years of learning and discovering and secrets, anger and laughter and tears, but he needed to be sure, this time. He needed this to last. He needed it to be _real_. And he knew with all his heart that this was the woman he was going to grow old with. 

Lloyd stared into the deep hazel eyes twinkling at him and everything around him vanished. With a smile he only smiled for her, Lloyd walked over to the table and picked up her hand to kiss the back. "Before I ask you to dance, I have something else I'd like to ask you." As he bent down on one knee, he pulled out the jewelry box and snapped it open. He met her tear-filled eyes with his own. "Could you see your way to marrying this poor old sod, who lost his heart to you the day we met?" 

He didn't actually hear her 'yes', but she pulled him to his feet and kissed him, and that was all the answer he needed. 

It wasn't until the clap to his shoulder that the rest of the world came back online. There was cheering and celebratory music and well-wishers around, but it was Steve at his back who congratulated him with a hug and a whispered, "I told you she'd say yes." 

Lloyd burst into laughter, his tears of happiness mirrored in Steve's eyes. Michelle stomped over and smacked him in the arm again, causing him to yelp. "What was that for?" 

She ran a thumb beneath her eye, swiping at her tears. "For ruining me make-up, that's what! Why didn't you tell me you were going to propose?" 

His laughter faded to a chuckle as Michelle and the other bridesmaids surrounded his now fiancée, checking out the ring. He discreetly fist-bumped Steve. "And that is why we didn't tell her," he said, and Steve nodded agreement. 

"Best of luck, brother," Steve murmured. 

"Cheers, brother," Lloyd answered quietly, "But I don't think I'll need it this time."


End file.
